the day that went wrong
by thevampwolfwizard
Summary: the team has to get Kensi back when a op goes bad
1. Chapter 1

a/n this is my first fanfic so be nice all reviews will be answed so thank you of reading.

chaper 1 new day

The sun was shining and here was no clouds in the sky. Meet the ops team there is who is the leader, Sam Hanna who is the family man, Kensi Blye who is the who loves to shoots paper targes in the groun and last is Marty Deeks who is the laed back one. Kensi and deeks are in a relayship and they live day sharted will but it down the drane when they got a case that meen that kensi had to go undercover to chath a rape-munderer.

a/n 2 if you what to see more plesee asks and you will be rewarded.


	2. Chapter 2 getting ready for the ops

chapter 2 getting ready to do the op

The ops team was gettting ready for the op and Kensi and Deeks are having a moment and thay where on there own so they were kissing. Sam and Callen were tarking while getting dressed in the wardrobe, " G what do think of Kensi and Deeks " said Sam

"Sam why are you asking me that she is like a baby sister to me and i think it is great" said callen.


	3. Chapter 3 the op

c3 the op

Kensi went to the bar and she hread in her ear " do your best sugerbear i love you so much.i will have your back." said Deeks. she put her hand to her ear and said " love ou too Deeks but if somethink goes wrong get me out" deeks replied " i will so lets do our job" callen and sam coud hear all of the conversation that Kensi and deeks were having. The rapist/muderer say the whole thing and he own that she was a NCIS special agent so he kidnaped her. All of Kensi's coms went down and Deeks got worred about it and to start to panic. In ops center nell and eric were getting worred also so they beagin to track kensi thouge her phone and they soon find that it had been dumped on a emty street that had them chassing there tails. When they were back no track they looked on cctv for any supect car around the time of the kidnapping and they find one that had no plates on the car. it wa a xc90 Volvo hat was jet back and it had a very sceard Kensi in the back sets ib handcuffs and gag in her send where the car was to the team so they could get kensi back

A/N to all that have read this story thank you for reading this chapter so get next chapter by the weekend oh and to the great who said that i shoud work in a fast food place i am in college so i can not get a job so this is what i did for fun so you will not be dumpper my fun.


	4. Chapter 4 the rescue

chapter 4 the rescue

The team found the car and they heard a painfull moan so they went on high alret and pull out there guns. They again to searched the car and found Kensi in the boot of th car and Deeks pull her out of the car and huged her and asked her if she was said that she was ok and that the poeople hat did this to her woud not get away. Nell and Eric looked at the cctv to see who dumped the car there. When they found who dumped the car the team got back form the dumped site and Kensi said that she new that face, it was her old boyfriend Jack Simon who left her on chrismas night. So she go nell to tell her where he was and the team went to go get him. Meanwhile Deeks was tying ways to pop the question to kensi but when her exboyfriend turned up in this case he put it off.


	5. Chapter 5 the arrest

Chapter 5 the arrest

The team went to the location and they saw the state that Jack was living in. Then they saw Jack and he had a gun and he started to shoot at the team. The team started to soot back than Kensi shot and killed her exboyfriend. The next day in the ops center they all had paperwork to do. when the day was finish Deeks went to Kensi's moms house to asked her permission to marry her. her mother said yes he cuold marry Kensi. The next day he had it all set up to pop the question to Kensi when he asked " will you marry me" she said...

A/N sorry for this being late i had lot to do so i hope that the shout chapter is good anuff of you pm me for story ideas for me to do i will be doing ncis oneshots storys. thamk you for reading this story only 1 more chatper to do and hoply that will be writen by the weekend.


	6. Chapter 6 end

chaper 6 end

The day that kensi said yes to Deeks they had a small wedding and they a big dance and dinner, everone had a great time and when having dinnner eric and nell had somthing to say they were getting marred.

two years later Kensi and Deeks had 2 daughters and 2 sons. Callen found his love if his life called Leah and they had 3 daughters and 3 sons. Sam had his family. eric and nell had 3 daughters and 1 son and all lived happily ever after.

A/N thank you for reading this story i hoped you liked it and if you want to sand my ideas to write about feel free to pm if you have ideas.


End file.
